


What Happens in the Broom Cupboard...

by WeWitchesOne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWitchesOne/pseuds/WeWitchesOne
Summary: Harry has a surprising, but not unpleasant encounter on his way back from Quidditch practiceSlice of life drabble that could fit as a missing scene in HBP or as a post-Voldemort they-all-went-back-for-7th year thing.





	What Happens in the Broom Cupboard...

Harry meandered through Hogwarts toward the Gryffindor common room. The evening’s Quidditch practice had exceeded his expectations. The Chasers had performed perfectly, the Beaters had been right on target, and Ron… well, Ron had intercepted at least half of the Chasers’ shots, which was a fair sight better than his performance in the prior practice.

_And I didn’t do too badly myself,_ he thought. _That last Wronski was nearly perfect._

Harry took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. Now when to schedule the next practice?

_Thud!_

Harry spun around, simultaneously fumbling to get his glasses back on and pull his wand from his pocket. But before he could regain his bearings, Harry was yanked into a nearby broom cupboard.

Hands reached up to cup his face before a pair of warm lips met his. Startled and nearly blind in the darkness, Harry stumbled back into a pile of boxes. At rest atop the jumble of cleaning supplies, he finally slipped his glasses back on. He could make out a vaguely feminine figure as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. “Er, hello?” he managed.

“I—I’m sorry. I guess you weren’t who I thought you were.”

He recognized the voice. “ _Ginny_?”

“Harry?”

“And just exactly _who_ were you expecting?”

“Actually, I was waiting for you, but—what happened to your glasses?”

“They’re right here. I was cleaning them when you grabbed me. Speaking of, why did you drag me into a closet of all places?”

Ginny hesitated. “It seemed appropriate.”

“We can snog wherever you want,” he said, fumbling for her hand. He gave it a squeeze and sighed. “But honestly, Ginny, the only people who snog in broom cupboards are fictional.”

“That’s what you think,” Ginny muttered.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing!”

“Anyway, you really ought to stop nicking Lavender’s romance novels.”

Clearly deciding to ignore that, Ginny changed the subject. “D’you think we could get some light in here?”

Harry lit his wand, creating a warm halo of light around their faces. “Was tackling me into a broom cupboard really necessary?”

Ginny declined to respond to that as well, picking up an earlier thread. “And as for snogging in broom cupboards being purely fictional, I’ll have you know that the other day, I saw Hannah Abbot and that Ravenclaw bloke –”

“All right, I get it,” Harry said with a rueful smile. _There are some days,_ he thought, _when I don’t think I’ll ever understand girls_. “Come here.”

Right as Harry was pulling Ginny into his embrace, the broom cupboard was flooded with light from the hallway. Squinting against the brightness, so much stronger than the gentle light emitting from his wand, Harry recognized the figure silhouetted against the hallway. So did Ginny, who reacted with a swift Bat Bogey Hex that sent the intruder reeling back down the corridor.

Ron never found out exactly whom he had stumbled across. But then again, Harry and Ginny could never figure out what business Ron had in a broom cupboard anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Revised from a very old fic I originally posted on FF.net


End file.
